yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komashura
is an Rank S, Fire-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe and the Goriki tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology A dull-white Komainu Yo-kai with big, sky blue eyes and a pale pink nose. The inner-ear and stomach are pale red. On the sides of his head are pairs of red curls with a ring of beige fluff around the head where two long, red Hitodama Flames rest in the front. The chest fur is a fluffy red material, which matches the tail and marks on each hip. Two pairs of gold bands are located on arms and legs. Profile In the first three games, Komashura is a Legendary Yo-kai, so the player must befriend the following Yo-kai to unlock Komashura's Medallium page. ''Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Yo-kai Watch 4 In Yo-kai Watch 4, Komashura is unlocked by clearing Shirokuma's quests in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. After completing them, the player will receive a download code that unlocks Komashura's battle. Once this code is entered, Komashura can be battled in Nate's World after Chapter 3. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | tribe = mysterious | yo-kai = Shurakoma YW1-014.png | hp =428 | power =134 | spirit =264 | defence =149 | speed =198 }} |90-135||Single enemy}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy}} |||Single ally|Fills an ally with a legendary burliness that raises its SPR.}} |150 (1) 170-255 (2) |Fire|All enemies|Broils all of his foes with fearsome flames.}} ||6 = Power increases when an ally is defeated.|-}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended:' "I'm Komashura! We're friends now!" *'Loafing:' "*sigh*" *'Recieving Food (favorite):' "That's so good!" *'Recieving Food (normal):' "Well..." *'Recieving Food (disliked):' "Grr..." *'Being traded:' "I come from the land of the Asura. Together, we will set this town ablaze!" In the anime Etymology * "Shurakoma" and "Komashura" is a combination of shura (Japanese pronounciation of asura) and komainu. Trivia * Komashura is the last of the original Legendary Yo-kai introduced in the original Yo-kai Watch video game to make an appearance in the anime, appearing in EP202. Since it was during the lunar new year of the dog, he was making the inspirited become more dog-like. * As of EP202, he will live with Nate along with Whisper, Jibanyan, Slippy and Hidabat. * By Shogunyan's point of view, he is a rival. It is unsure if this is the same for him or not. In other languages * fr:Komashura de:Komasura es:Komasura Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Komainu Category:Goriki Tribe Category:Onechanside Category:Animal Yo-kai